The Cruise
by Yamchare
Summary: When all the DexHolders go on the Royal Unova for a cruise, chaos ensues! Rated T just to be safe. Contains: SpecialShipping, MangaQuestShipping, FranticShipping, CommonerShipping, AgencyShipping, and eventual Luckyshipping.


**So, uh. This is TECHNICALLY the sequel to Resentment, and this is my second fanfic, I promise to put way more time and effort in this than my last one. Anyways, this basically assumes a couple months after the events of Resentment, although most of it is void after the ending, the ending is technically the prologue. This story is going to be in first person, if you couldn't tell already, and it takes place in Unova.**

* * *

_Black's POV_

Today was finally the day I scraped up the money to take a cruise on the Royal Unova. I hopped on Brav, my Braviary, and headed straight for Castelia City. When I finally got there, I bought my ticket for a 2 week cruise on the Royal Unova.

"Black, what are you doing here?" A feminine voice asked behind me.

"I could ask you the same question, Prez!"

The girl was White, this girl I had to work for because I had demolished some studio during the shooting of an Xtranceiver commercial, capturing my Galvantula, Tula, in the process. I eventually paid off my debt, but I still like to call her Prez.

Apparently, we were blocking the line aboard the giant cruise ship, because some boy with a baseball cap backwards, with spiky black hair and a billard cue, started yelling at us for blocking the line with our nice "love reunion". I felt like smacking the boy in the face, but he already started yelling again.

"Hurry up! GET IN ALREADY, DAMNIT!" The boy shouted, clearly very impatient.

I replied back in a calm tone, making sure not to drift off. "All right, all right, no need to get an-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Musha, my Musharna, came out of its Poke Ball and started eating my dreams. And although White was used to it, the boy wasn't.

"Erm... COPS! COPS! THIS POKEMON IS EATING THIS KID'S HEAD!"

White reassured the boy, telling him that it's normal for that to happen.

When I snapped back to reality, I found myself on the boat.

_THE ROYAL UNOVA IS NOW DEPARTING PORT._

_"Well, that's a relief." _I thought, looking through the giant cruise ship for my room.

"Let's see.." I looked through the rooms, looking for my own. "Just a bunch of colors and gems. Ah, there's mine. Right next to Platinum Berlitz and Prez, apparently."

I shuffled through my pockets for something, but instead I found my room key.

_"How curious."_

As I opened the door, I heard shouting from the room beside mine. Seemed like it was from Prez's room. I was tempted to knock on her door and ask what was wrong, but I decided to do it later. _"I mean, I'm a little tired. A little nap wouldn't hurt. Besides, she can wait."_

* * *

_Red's POV_

Well, it took forever to convince Green to come on the Royal Unova cruise with Blue and I. He kept refusing to go, so I had to convince his sister, Daisy, to convince him to come along. He finally gave in, which is a relief. We all need a rest sometimes. Every DexHolder agreed to go, excluding Silver. We already tried Silver. He didn't even care. After getting on the ship and talking with the others and reuniting, it was time for dinner.

I sat at the table with Gold and Green. We just ordered some SlowpokeTails and other assorted goods. It was mostly quiet until Gold piped up.

"Hey, did you guys see the kid who tried to argue with me back at Castelia?"

Green simply rolled his eyes and muttered something to himself. I think it had something to do with how terrible the food is here. If that's the case, then he's right. I don't think the food here is even cook. The presentation is nice, but whoever cooked the meals needs to be fired. I'd rather have Blue cook the meals. Everyone knows how well that would go. And by good, I mean kitchen catching on fire, water splashing everywhere, and cupcakes that taste as if they're made out of styrofoam.

When they stopped serving food, they brought out a band. I think it was called WAWTLTCAN. It stands for **We Are Way Too Lazy To Create A Cool Name. **The band was comprised of Professor Oak and Gym Leader Blaine. They performed "_What a Wonderful World"_ onstage.

_I see trees of green, red roses too,_

_I see them bloom, for me and you_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands, saying how do you do_

_They're really saying, I love you_

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know._

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world._

_Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world._

Now, I've never heard that song before, but I do know for a fact that Gold slept through the whole thing. That just got him in a lecture with Crys. The day progressed, with Gold getting a broken arm by flirting with a random girl on the ship, Green getting pushed in the pool thanks to Blue, and basically ending off with me falling asleep in the hallway on the way to my suite.

_Zzzzzzzzzz..._

* * *

_Gold's POV_

"Ow..." I woke up to a new morning, only for my arm to feel like it's been stabbed with a knife. Who knew girls could be so violent? Not counting Crys, of course. I got to the dining room, and sat a table by myself, afraid that if I sit at a table with my friends, they'll laugh at me, and also afraid that if I sit with the girls, I'll break another body part.

I saw Red come over to my table, but I didn't bother to leave. He was the one who witnessed me break my arm.

"So how's your arm doing, Gold?"

"You could say I'd be doing better. But anyways, don't tell anyone."

Red just smiled. It was just a normal smile, but I felt like something was behind that smile. Something odd. Something off. I was about to ask him what, but these words just came out instead: "I like Mudkipz."

"What?" He was clearly confused, but so was I.

"I dunno. It just came out, I guess."

The conversation went on, basically about how we got on this ship, and I told him a story about how I stopped the destruction of the universe and witnessed Blue kiss Red in another timeline.

"Wait, what did you say?" He asked. "About the Blue kissing me thing?"

_Uh oh. I forgot, I'm not supposed to say anything._

"Um, nothing. It was just.." I paused for a moment before continuing. "A dream. Yes, a dream, that's what it was."

"Anyways, that girl that you flirted with the other day is coming to this table."

_Really? _I thought about what she looked like, and then darted my eyes around the room, looking for her face.

There it was.

_Crap, I'm screwed. Think Gold, think! What do you do? Run? Nah, too risky. She's way too fast. Fight? No, she's too strong. Ask Crys? She'll beat me up. Red won't do jack. THINK, GOLD THINK!_

Then the idea dawned on me.

"**FOODFIGHT!**"

* * *

**This wasn't the best chapter I wrote, but I had to put in that Louis Armstrong tribute. _What a wonderful World _was the first Louis Armstrong song I heard, and I decided to technically write a tribute. The next chapter will not have any Gold or Red POV, instead it'll be full of Green, Blue, and a surprise DexHolder who didn't get on the cruise. Guess who it is? The band was made up of seniors because they're people who would've heard this song before. Don't worry, all your favorites will get a POV soon, "favorites" being Yellow, Crys, Ruby, Sapphire, Dia, Pearl, and Platina. I decided against putting Emerald here because I feel he is a much unneeded character in the manga. I'll post a chapter every week at the least, depending on the length.**

"


End file.
